Seck Boi
Seck Boi is a commentator and bandwagon during 2015. He is most known for namedropping Zumpano in most of his videos and doing commentaries on old videos despite being told not to do so, such as MagicalPockyUsagi, Jeremy Crispo, Sushi654, Jared Milton. His first commentary was on a dead troll called AllBieberHatersSuck, which was commentated on by Zumpano and later MDXLR, which started the bandwagon. One of his most notable videos is his fifth commentary, in which he didn't interject or debunk any points, only telling his viewers to go to the end and telling Zumpano that he commentated on a relevant video. An interesting claim to make, given that it was on a video about the Ice Bucket Challenge, made over half a year after the Ice Bucket Challenge died down.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPPsvYStPJ0 After several commentaries on him, Seck Boi deleted all of his commentaries and decided to quit. Only 4 are archived. However, on July 20, 2015, Seck Boi made a commentary on Sk8bordkid2002, announcing that he would return to commentaries for a while. He is also part of a common running joke in the community, where a commentator would mourn if they mentioned Seck Boi in their commentaries after he left the first time. It is speculated that this arose when Seck Boi left right after Monsieur Popo commentated on him, resulting in him getting twerked to the point of exploding by Great Master And High Twerkromancer Crumply Frumply.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmxqbafgUhI Outside of the CC. He is an American emigrant and citizen of the United Kingdom Who likes horror and avant-garde films,Go karting,Doctor Who and South Park. He doesn't really bring up his commentaitor life to other stuff he works for since he would rather keep that private. According to Sean Sampson, Seck Boi is an apparent member of Awesome Commentators. Avatars * Heavy (Team Fortress 2) * Himself * Alex Delarge (A Clockwork Orange) * Matt Smith * Henry Spencer * Benoit (Man Bites dog) People he commentated on *AllBieberHatersSuck *Sushi654 *MagicalPockyUsagi *Jeremy Crispo *Jared Milton *MilzTV and BigTees mad funny and wacky videos *Sk8bordkid2002 *DesiLovesSouthPark People who commentated on him * Zumpano/ELIJAHWOODFAN 666911 * MDXLR Videos * DynamoRox4Sure * 8363MTR * Lance 1000 (closed) * Illiniguy34 * Quote Commentaries * Mike Johnston * Monsieur Popo/Akriloth2150 * Sk8bordkid2002 * Nightmare Kagamine and BrandX * Coolboykain * TheFieryHenry * Louden Styles and Kayden Marx * Dale Rockman * Jack82 *Ephromjos *Toad Commentaries Notable Quotes * "I don't think it's funny, I think it's dumb." * "You don't look very Japanese to me." * "And if Zumpano is watching, something new will be in Episode 5." * "He is not a messiah, he's just a children's show. I feel sorry and sorry for you." * "A weeaboo is an American teenager or young adult who wishes they were Japanese." * "Just use English subtitles please." * "Wouldn't be commentating on the Magna Carta now would I?" * "If you're going to do a commentary on a bandwagon, here's my advice for you. AT LEAST PUT SOME GODDAMN EFFORT INTO IT References Category:Commentators Category:Awesome Commentators Category:Males Category:Bandwagons